


Courting You

by lxffi



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Bisexual Richie Tozier, F/M, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, M/M, Modern AU cause im not asking my mom for anything abt the 80's, Sonia is a whiny ass, This is probably going to be really bad Bev POV, Wonderland AU, but id like to remind yall of it, but oddly good Richie POV, this we been knew
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 01:05:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14630813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxffi/pseuds/lxffi
Summary: Wonderland has always been a fairy tale to Beverly Marsh. Always the last story that her father would reluctantly skim through when she was a toddler.Never in her life did she think Wonderland could be real. It's impossible right?So how could she been in this batshit crazy of a place?or you know the Wonderland AU that literally no one asked for





	Courting You

_**Derry, 2018** _

It’s a Saturday, in the middle of June. Birds are chirping and bugs are buzzing by. It seems like any other day in the small town of Derry, Maine. The sun is out and children are messing around in the distance. Teenagers are in their respective hang out spots and adults are either reluctantly working or are napping at home.

But what we want to turn our attention to is two specific teenagers, Beverly Marsh and Richard Tozier. Let’s call them Bev and Richie for old time’s sake.

The two teens were in their usual spot, the back of Richie’s truck. Both with a lighter and their usual Marlboro cigarette in between them. Both of them sweating like pigs in the summer’s heat. The laughter between Richie and Bev bounced off each other easily and from an outsider’s point of view, it would seem like they were the perfect couple.

However, that’s not the case. Just between them, and us of course, they both had their eyes set on other people. Other oblivious people to be more specific.

“He’s so cute Bev, you don’t even know. His face is just so squishable, I honestly can just devour him if I really tried.” Richie sighed contently, he brought a fist up to his mouth to hide his smile. These are the type of conversations that he and Bev could only have with each other.

He couldn’t let the others know that his trashmouth doesn’t only spew out profanities and sexual jokes about the club’s mothers. They would never let it go if they knew that Richie’s small affectionate words to Eddie did actually have meaning behind them.

He could only tell these things to Bev because she was practically in the same boat. She was seen as the strong suit of the group, with her smart remarks and knowing looks. Sure, she flirts with her boys every now and then, but they can’t know that she has any actual feelings for one of them. It would be crazy.

“Yes, I do know Rich, you only never shut up about it. At this point, you honestly should just tell him. It’s not like he has a problem with you liking guys.” Beverly spoke with a hint of a smirk in her tone. She reached down for the lighter between their tangled legs. She slipped out a cigarette from the small box and placed it between her lips, Bev offered the box to Richie.

He gladly accepted one as well and let Beverly light both of the cigs. The two teens silently smoked with the sun hitting their faces, both for sure knowing their going to have more freckles after today.

Minutes passed by until both cigarettes were at their nearing end, Richie flicked the bud away from his hands as he finished and looked back towards Bev.

Beverly Marsh, the girl with the firey hair and equally as firey attitude. The girl who hung out with 6 other losers who were the only ones able to bring a never-ending smile. Beverly Marsh is one of the best things in this god forsaken town, and she’s hung up on the wrong dude.

As smoke circled around the two teens, they both fell into deep thought. Their heads filled with thoughts about a certain someone, a certain Big Bill.

Bev’s thoughts were filtered with how perfect and caring Bill was. Her first kiss, as she was reminded a few years ago, and her hopeful final kiss. She was hooked basically, she really wished that they ended up together forever. Kind of silly in her sense, but you can’t fight what her heart chased.

On the other hand, Richie’s thoughts didn’t settle so well with Bill. Yeah, he knew Bev was deeply infatuated with the boy. With good reason too, he was a born leader and everyone loves him.

Yet, it’s the fact that everyone did in-fact love him. If you want to be specific, Eddie loves him. And how Richie hated the fact that it was true.

Bill had his own feelings on Eddie’s obvious crush, he let the boy run around in circles to get to him. It was frustrating and annoying to watch Bill mess with Eddie like that. And it irritates Richie even more when Bill decides to focus on Eddie’s feelings rather than the perfect girl waiting for him.

If we’re going to be honest here, Richie was also a little annoyed at Bev for thoughtlessly chasing after Bill just like Eddie was. She was also blind to the person waiting for her right there, letting her follow Bill around like a lost puppy. Probably willing to give up her life for him.

Richie shook his thoughts away, he was getting too irritated and that is not what he needs right now. He doesn’t want to ruin his hang out with Bev just because he was salty about Bill.

He forced his attention back on the girl sitting across from him, she was finishing up the last of the cigarette with a small content smile. She’s obviously happy, but he knew something that might make her even happier on this hot day.

“What do you say about getting a few ice creams and snacks, and I just might let you in on my little stash.” Richie casually asked as Beverly flicked away the cigarette bud in the same direction that Richie’s went. She made eye contact with him and smirked mischievously, knowing exactly what he was planning to do.

“So, in other words, I pay for the food and you let me get high with your ‘nut worthy’ weed?’ Beverly spoke softly just in case someone might hear them. Even though they were in the middle of an empty field.

Richie laughed loudly and nodded in agreement. He quickly slipped away from the bed of the truck and climbed into the driver’s seat. Beverly did the same into the passenger’s seat. They both buckled up as the truck came to life and drove in the direction of the heart of Derry.

* * *

 

After the two teens little escapee to get 20 dollars’ worth of sweets, they drove to a nearby parking lot. They knew that no one would stop them from hotboxing the truck. At most there would be an old church lady banging on the car window the yell about Satan’s sinful plants. Besides that, no one is really caring enough to bother them.

Once the truck was securely parked, both teens rolled up the windows to make sure nothing seeped out of the truck. Beverly dug around the glove compartment for another lighter since she left hers in the bed of the truck.

After a minute of scourging, she finally came out with a small hot pink lighter and turned back to Richie.

“Come on, whip out the good stuff Rich. I didn’t spend my weeks allowance for you to not hold up your part of the deal.” Beverly grinned and wriggled the lighter in her fingers.

Richie softly chuckled and pulled down the visor in the car, out fell a small baggie of what could only be assumed was weed. He opened it and pulled out one of the rolls, handing it to Bev.

“That’s a pretty shitty place to hide it Richie, what if the cops ask for your registration?” Beverly cautiously asked him while she took the small roll into her nimble fingers. Richie shrugged in response and grabbed his own roll and began to light it.

“If it happens, it happens. It’ll be my own fault so there’s nothing for me so get mad over. But right now, what I want to do is just get high and forget about our shitty love lives.” Richie brought the blunt to his lips and deeply inhaled, Beverly soon doing the same.

They let out the smoke at nearly the same time, watching as the soft grey ringlets intermingle with each other. The sight was calming, especially with the soft noises coming from outside the truck. It was nearly a perfect afternoon, and both teens could feel it.

Minutes passed by as the high slowly melted into them, their eyes beginning to droop and their minds began to cloud. This is the moment where one of the teens are supposed to confess their love for one another in their own unknowingly way. But it’s the fact that these teens don’t share feelings between them.

They don’t yearn for each other’s touches or daydream for stolen kisses. Neither one of these losers could ever want to have a relationship more than what they share together. Which is why this makes today a nearly perfect afternoon.

Its nearly perfect, because instead of being giddy with teen love and excitement, Beverly Marsh and Richie Tozier were filled with pining and heart aches for two people they believed they could not obtain.

At this very moment was the time Richie started to fade into a sleeping state, faintly wishing that things could finally line up to his luck. Wishing that Eddie and Beverly could finally take notice of what’s been waiting for them. He slept, thinking he had a fool’s wish of a dream.

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up at @finnwolfhardd on tumblr  
> send the hate mail there guys :)  
> but in the meanwhile im gonna leave yall with a nice w h i p


End file.
